1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller skate frame, more particularly to a roller skate frame with plate being folded by press molding at one time forming different height of front and rear parts of the plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 1-1, illustrate a conventional roller skate frame (1) of roller skate. A pair of wheel-mounting plates (11) are folded vertically with right angle, wherein the front and the rear connecting sections forms a front connecting face (12) and a rear shoe mounting plate (13). However, the aforesaid conventional roller skate frame is disadvantageous in that the front and the rear connecting face (12, 13) are in the same height which does not match the human engineering design.
FIGS. 2, 2-1 and 3 illustrate another conventional roller skate frame (2), wherein a pair of wheel-mounting plates (21) is bending inward forming a front connecting face (23). The gap between the wheel-mounting plates (21) of the end section is placed with a fastening plate (22) to engage with the roller skate frame (2) by adapting nuts and rivets to form a rear connecting face (24). However, the aforesaid conventional roller skate frame has the disadvantages as follows. Firstly, two wheel-mounting plates (21) of the roller skate frame (2) have to be mounted to each other with the fastening plate (22) for presenting lower front connecting face (23) and higher rear connecting face (24) which would need extra material, cost more money and consume more time on the assembling process. Secondly, the fastening plate (22) makes more material in need of being cut off for forming the roller skate frame (2) which would cause more wastes.